


Hangover

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Hangover, One Shot, Other, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, taking care of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: So many regrets after a night of booze.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You
Kudos: 119





	Hangover

“Good morning, my love.” A sensual voice purred in the dark.  


Your eyes fluttered open, and for one blissful moment, nothing hurt. And then, very quickly, everything hurt. The room was entirely dark, thanks to the curtains being drawn. Next to you on the bed was a body pillow it appeared you had been clinging to while you were unconscious. Next to the bed was a bucket that was thankfully empty.  


“Ohmygod.” You grumbled into your pillow, your mouth dry.  


“Or, good afternoon would be a little more accurate.” Hannibal continued, smiling down at your unfortunate curled up form. “How are you feeling?”  


“Please stop talking.” You said, albeit a bit rudely, however Hannibal didn’t take offense. Especially since he had seen how much you had drunk the night before. Normally, he’d have hovered over you protectively, monitoring how much alcohol you drank, and forcing you to drink water fairly often. Last night, however, some man at the bar had behaved rudely to you, and Hannibal had slipped away to take care of it.  


Hannibal thought he would have only been gone for a short time, but the man had been a fighter, and Hannibal had gotten blood all over himself, and by the time he had finally gotten back to the bar you had ingested several drinks with incredibly high sugar contents.  


“Drink this.” He whispered, sitting beside you on the bed. He reached around blindly for your hand, trying to put the glass in it, but your hands were stubbornly curled up under your head. “Please, you won’t start feeling better until you get re-hydrated.”  


Hannibal chuckled when he saw one of your hands snake out from under your pillow, reaching out in the opposite direction of where he was. “Over here.”  


“I hate the fact that I’m living.” You whimpered dramatically, your hand finally reaching in the right direction, taking the water. Hannibal slowly moved closer, picking up your head and putting it in his lap.  


“Try to sit up so it doesn’t spill.” He pet your hair soothingly as you drank. “If this stays down, then I’ll bring you water with emergen-c in it next.”  


You finished the water, groaning and wrapping your arms around his waist.  


Hannibal did feel a bit responsible for your current suffering, but the sadistic side of him somewhat enjoyed seeing you so vulnerable and in need of him. He gently ran a finger down the bridge of your nose, smirking at the way it crinkled.  


“I’ll take care of you.” He hummed. “So just leave everything to me.”


End file.
